Pokemon Lemons
by KattTheWaffle
Summary: A collection of Pokémon Lemons that I wrote from boredom. 18 plus only, These stories are all M rated stories and have adult themes.


**Author's note: this is my first ever lemon/fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it, or not.**

 **Warning: This story is NOT for kids, this story contains extreme adult themes and should only be viewed by an older audience.**

The day was warm, the skies were clear and all seemed fine. A lonesome female Breloom was peacefully bouncing along a nice grassy path in the middle of a large moss filled forest. The forest was very warm and humid, just how she likes it.

She was small, only 3 feet in height but that never bothered her she makes it up for her strength and speed, but of course that can't always help her especially in some situations.

It was mating season for most Breloom like her. She continued to skip around the forest without a care in the world. The two red, berry like growths on her mushroom like head emitted lightly colored spore dust every time she bounced. The dust; in her hopes would attract a male willing to mate with her for the first time, the dust smelled nice to other Pokemon by surprise like a nice fragrance of honey or an all to ripe berry, the smell would oftentimes attract hungry Pokemon instead.

The smell traveled ahead of her as a small breeze came down upon the lush forest. The sudden breeze gave Breloom a chill up her spine but she didn't care, she was warm in other places and as time slowly goes by it gets warmer.

Casually bouncing along she suddenly trips over a large green vine, quickly picking herself up she examines it. She had never seen these kinds of vines before. She looks up at the large tree that produced them and felt another chill, something wasn't right. Something felt off about this tree.

She takes a closer look, stepping toward the tree as her heart starts to race. Squinting her eyes she sees. These vines… These vines are not part of this tree.

Heart racing and adrenaline pumping she quickly turns on her feet in attempt to bounce away till she is met with the floor once again. Her fragrance from her growths emits more as she hits the ground.

In a daze she turns her head behind her to see that one of her legs was entangled in a large green tendril. It grips tighter causing her to wince at the sudden pain. In a panic she uses her claws and quickly extends her arm to cut the vine in attempt to escape. The vine snaps, one half still clinging to her leg as if it were still attached but she didn't care, she was free.

Quickly getting to her feet and preparing to flee another tendril wraps around her neck causing her to cry out then suddenly another around her tail and then another around her waist.

She is lifted off the ground slowly, she looks down to see that the vine she had cut started to regenerate right in front of her.

Her breathing grows small and the vine wraps tighter till suddenly it releases pressure and she is turned upside down in front of the tree.

Two large eyes are seen in between the branches, staring at her helpless, small body. Whatever this was it was bigger than her. The vines continue to entangle her body.

Everything is getting dark. Is this how it ends? Her hearing starts to get muffled.

No… No this isn't the end. She's a fighter and she never gives up! In one last attempt, Breloom emits a puff of poison from her red berry pores.

Most of the vines around her body retreat in discomfort from the poison spore. The tree itself recoils from the sudden attack.

Still being held upside down, Breloom prepares another attack till suddenly a loose vine falls in between her open legs.

She blushes slightly as the large vine puts slight pressure on her small slit. The large mass holding her captive takes note of the sudden reaction.

"No not now!" She thought to herself, shaking off this feeling she uses her claws once again to cut the vine holding her up.

She hits the floor with a thud.

If it can't eat her then why not have a little fun instead.

The large green figure climbs down the tree to finally reveal its true self. It's large body causes the ground to shake slightly as it jumps from the trunk, landing right next to Breloom.

A green Tangrowth. Breloom had never seen one up close before nor has she planned on it.

Breloom tires to get up but is forced down by the Tangrowth's large arm.

Lying in her stomach on the soft forest floor with Tangrowth's large, heavy arm on her back, Breloom cries out in fear.

Entertained by her reactions, Tangrowth wonders what other reactions he can make of her.

One of his tendrils sneaks behind her, Tangrowth gently puts pressure against her slit.

Breloom stops shouting at the sudden action and blushes a light red, she liked the sudden feeling of something being against her area. She feels warmer down there, warmer than she has before.

Noticing the sudden quietness, Tangrowth puts more pressure, slowly slipping in between her slit. She was warm and very moist. He brings the tip of his tentacle lower, away from her small hole till he feels a small bump.

She gasps in shock at the pleasure spark she felt. She gets wetter as he continues to put pressure on her now hard clit.

She can feel the blood rushing to her vagina, she wanted more. She wanted something in her.

Tangrowth slowly rubs her clit with his tentacle, small circles. His tentacle gets wet from her vaginal juices.

Breloom starts to breathe heavily as she feels herself getting close to the edge. She needed something in her.

She moans slightly as he continues to slowly but gently rub her now sensitive, wet

clit.

Tangrowth wanted more reactions, this was entertaining. He brings another tentacle behind her and slips it in between her slit and pushes it up against her hole while the other continues to pleasure her clit. She was really wet, very warm and he knew she wanted one inside her.

"Please….. Do it" Breloom thought to herself as she continues to softly moan.

The Tangrowth slowly pushes in the tip of his tentacle, covering it in her juices. He feels the pressure from her hole. It was small and griping him but he didn't care about that. He looked at the now beat red Breloom's face.

Her tongue hanging out her mouth in pure pleasure, she was sweating and breathing heavily.

He used the tip of his tentacle to masterbate Breloom, slowly going in and out using her juices as lubricant.

A loud moan escapes her throat, her eyes widen. Is this how it's supposed to feel?

Tangrowth giggles and pushes deeper inside her. He runs into something inside her, he drags his tendril half way out and then back in fully hitting it again. Her cervix.

Breloom can't take anymore, she was going to cum. The tentacles continue there job. Tangrowth continues to softly pump her until she gets tighter.

With a loud breathless moan, Breloom climaxes. The pressure releasing In between pumps.

Tangrowth felt her pulsate on him but he continued to masterbate her. He enjoyed his new toy.

He rubs her clit harder.

She can't take anymore. She had never felt something like this before. She moans more as he masterbates out her orgasm.

She felt as if she was going to pass out.

A sudden low grumbling noise is heard.

Tangrowth freezes and slowly retracts his tendril from inside her.

He was hungry still. With this new feeling, the large Pokemon gets up from beside Breloom and slowly walks away.

Panting heavily and nearly passed out, Breloom lays on the forest floor.

With the sun going down, she closes her eyes and rest. Left to see another day.

 **I used the random Pokemon generator to help me pick out two Pokemon.**

 **How did I do for my first time? Any feedback would be appreciated.**

 **I'll probably take request as well if I get enough feedback, if not I'll continue to write my own stuff.**


End file.
